Sweet Summer Sweat
by Chelsee6
Summary: It's summer. A couple of cases hit them hard. Catherine wants to remember and Sara wants to forget. Femslash - Catherine/Sara. Don't like? -Then don't read it.


A/N: Writers block was pissing me off on the other stories I'm working on so I tried a little oneshot to get the creative atmosphere flowing again. I own nothing to do with CSI, though I do have Jerry Bruckheimer in my back pocket due to some incriminating photos so maybe if I ask nicely he'll give me CSI. Until i get around to doing that the characters aren't mine to play with so he can't sue me, and he wouldn't anyway--cause I have photos. I also want an orange coffee maker and I think I'm a computer program. Moving on.

Thanks to Sarah for the beta, and if anyone does work out the song that inspired this let me know and I'll send you a virtual cookie or something.

--

Sweet summer sweat

Some dance to remember some dance to forget

Catherine loved dancing. It had been what made her so good at her former occupation. It always helped if you loved your job. Most of the time she didn't miss the lights and the music, the sweat and the sex. She had never sold herself, but the smell of sex always pervaded her senses when she was up on stage.

Sometimes though, sometimes she would remember what it had been like to be young, and think yourself invincible. Sometimes she wanted to remember how everyone had wanted her, but no one had. They hadn't wanted her to cook, and clean, and live up to her responsibilities. They had just wanted to watch her as she had fun. Sometimes she would go to a club, and she would dance to remember.

--

In the house Sara had grown up in the only source of music was her father's guitar. He never really played anything anyone could dance to. All his songs were deep and meaningful; something about peace and love all around. It didn't mean anything, because when he got drunk he would still raise his hands and bring them down again and again, leaving bruises and welts in their wake.

The first time Sara had actually felt the urge to let the music take her away was the first night at her third foster home. That was when she found music that spoke to her. Over time her appreciation grew to include a lot of different varieties. She was too self conscious to dance in front of people she knew, but when the need arose she sometimes went out, by herself, and danced to forget.

--

It was summer. It was hot. No, it was stinking. Everything stank. That even worked as a metaphor, because the case she had just closed certainly stank. A single mother had been too ill to make it to the post office to pay her electricity bill, and consequently her power had been cut off and the aircon with it. The heat had built up in the house making it stifling hot, and boy did it stink. Her two kids, ten and six, had been over at the neighbours because they had a swimming pool. They got home that night to find that mummy wouldn't wake up. Then they were told that mummy would never wake up.

It stank. Sara knew that tonight was one of those nights where she needed to forget.

--

Summer was the time of year that people seemed to lose their minds. It was the time of year people took time off and went on vacations, or if they couldn't afford the trip to Hawaii then they went up to Lake Mead on the weekend in their bathers. Summer was the time of year when people realised that the fatty convenience food and the lack of exercise cause it was too cold had caught up with them and they no longer fitted into their swimsuits as well as they had the year before.

And for her poor unfortunate victim, it was the time of year she realised she hadn't had a date, or even an expression of interest, for three years. It was the time of year where she decided to go out, wearing something daring and revealing, and try to pick up a man. Pity she didn't realise that she was picking Mr. Wrong-as-it-gets. Catherine watched as their perp was led away in handcuffs, a man with a penchant for strangling chubby girls. She shivered and realised that tonight was going to be one of those nights where she went out and tried to remember when things were simpler and she wasn't aware of all the monstrosities humankind could inflict on each other.

--

Sara saw her first, across the dance floor. Catherine's arms were above her head and she looked as lost in the music as she had been. Watching Catherine's body move she realised exactly why her colleague had made enough to put herself through college in her former occupation. A moment later blue eyes connected with hers and Sara realised that Catherine was coming closer to her.

"Fancy seeing you here." Catherine had to lean right into Sara's ear to say that and ensure the brunette heard her. The music was loud and practically intoxicating as she could still feel her hips moving.

Sara felt Catherine's voice ripple through her as the bass line was thumping through her chest. "I wasn't aware you frequented places like this." Sara leaned towards the blonde woman so she could be heard, gesturing around to the open-aired dance floor full of women.

"I wasn't aware you did." Catherine countered.

"Dance with me." Sara surprised herself with those words, but she didn't regret them. If there was anything that was going to help her forget the evils of the world it was dancing with Catherine, and though that might sound bad it was a necessary thing—to forget—at least for a time, otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep doing her job. Not for long.

Catherine didn't answer verbally. Her actions said everything that needed to be said as she took Sara's hand in hers and stepped backwards and onto the dance floor again. As the music moved through her she found herself inhaling the smell of sweet summer sweat, as the bass line thrummed her heart strings she realised that it was just the sweet smell of Sara. The look in the younger woman's eyes was exactly what Catherine needed to remember what it felt like to be wanted.

Catherine's hands were around her neck, and her hands were on Catherine's waist. The lights glanced over the two of them as they moved through the crowds of people on the dance floor. The sensual dance they were partaking in, as their hips moved together and skin slid across skin was doing exactly what it was supposed to; Sara could barely remember her name let alone anything else.

--

The smell of sweat was over powered by the smell of sex. Sara released her breath slowly as she moved over Catherine's body. Her nose traced the valley between her breasts as one hand made it slowly down her body. She slid two fingers inside the woman below her, her tongue darting out to glide over a raised nipple at the same time. Catherine's back arched as she begged Sara for more. Sara obliged, her tongue slowly caressing down the side of one breast and up the side of another, licking the peak once more. She might not be able to smell the sweat any more, but she could certainly taste it.

Catherine felt the muscles in her stomach clench once again as she felt Sara's wet heat on her thigh. It occurred to her that this much more intimate dance could also serve the purpose of making her remember, just as it occurred to Sara that this dance would make her forget.

--

A/N: reviews are much appreciated and they might even fight back the nasty writers block. :)


End file.
